lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Nakazawa
Shinji Nakazawa ' is a male challenger that competed in the Black Games. He hailed from Japan. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life Shinji was born in Osaka, Japan to a former and lesser-known music idol, Sayuri Nakazawa. He was born minutes after Satoshi. The father of the twins was Kosuke Nakazawa, a music producer who Sayuri fell in love with and married. Due to marrying Kosuke, she had to give up her dreams of musical stardom. On top of that, Kosuke's family were terrible people. Due to having influence in the music industry, they were arrogant. They treated Sayuri with disrespect, even though the poor woman hadn't done anything to invoke disrespect. But unfortunately, they were the kind of people that antagonised others - even when they hadn't done anything. And when the twins were born, the Nakazawa family's arrogant behaviour would turn into hostility - Sayuri being the main victim. They did everything they could to sabotage her life, including turning some of her friends against her with rumours and stealing things from her whenever they visited. Sayuri voiced her concerns to Kosuke, when he was home, but he usually responded that he was either too busy to talk or dismissed it as paranoia. But unfortunately, the worst was to come. They planned to take the children. Sayuri, however, knew that her in-laws were capable of plotting to take the children. Fed up of them being steps ahead of her, she decided that she would give her kids up for adoption. As for Kosuke, due to the amount of stress that he felt from work and therefore having no time for his wife and children, he gave his permission. After that, Sayuri disappeared. The twins ended up going to two separate and completely different families. Shinji was adopted by a middle-class family, the Asato family of Tokyo. Under their wing, Shinji became a cultured and mature young man - adopting the realistic ideology of his adoptive parents. He had a great life. But he also felt that his life was unfulfilled. He felt that something was missing. Once he turned 15, he finally learned about his true family and identity. He began the process of tracking down his twin brother, coming to the conclusion that it was Satoshi who was the missing part of his life 'Personality ' Contrary to belief, Shinji is the younger twin. Due to being separated from Satoshi and therefore having a different upbringing to him, he is emotionally more mature, having a realist outlook on life. He would never be a follower or a leader, he likes to consider himself as an observer. Also linked to Shinji's upbringing is how cultured he is. Because his adoptive family was middle-class, he has been able to travel to various places around the world and develop various hobbies. (He can speak at least 4 languages, the obvious being English and Japanese). 'Appearance ' TBA 'Games' Shinji was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games He was sorted into Delta Team, making him teammates with Ryder Locklear and Vjena Kovač Kills N/A Allies Ryder Locklear & Vjena Kovač Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Shuriken Users Category:Bow and Arrow Users